Unconventional Date
by Raineel
Summary: Midori invites Youko to a rather unconventional date. Takes place around my Extra for this pairing in my fic My Hime Manga. No need to read the extra for this one-shot . Midouko.


**Author's note:** This was original ShizNat, a birthday gift for **ChieH**. But, I changed it a bit to fit this pairing and give it a try. Please enjoy. Thanks **Heart** and **littlefirebird** for doing their respective beta-ing in this one-shot.

**Summary:** Midori invites Youko to a rather unconventional date. Takes place around my Extra for this pairing in my fic My Hime Manga. Midouko.

**Warning: **Fluff…Lots of Fluff…Everything is happy fluffy stuff –chokes-

**Disclaimer:** Bleh, I wish. But, nah I just own my ideas. That's all. The rest is just –grumbles- not mine.

* * *

**Unconventional Date**

A day like any other. A clear sky. The sun, shining with all its beauty. A gentle breeze that caressed whatever it touched. Everything looked almost too perfect. Then again, you know what they say about appearances -What was it…don't judge a book by its cover?-Yes. One shouldn't judge just yet, especially when it came to Mother Nature.

"Wh-what did you just say?"

Youko stuttered out between shock and embarrassment, an awkward smile crossing her lips as she watched the eager eyes of her friend. Sometimes, she just didn't understand what was going on with Midori. Sometimes…it was just hard to get in the mind of her child-like partner.

"Will you go out with me today?" Midori asked again, her hands covering the other woman's. A grin started to form on her lips as she did her best not to laugh when she saw that the strawberry-like color had turned to a tomato's.

"A date?" Youko stuttered out, a beautiful crimson spreading from her neck up to her ears.

"If you want it to be," Midori said, as gently as possible when she saw how nervous her friend was, "because I want it to be."

Youko said nothing for a couple of minutes. She just gazed upon Midori's eyes. There was nothing but love shining through her eyes. It wasn't a lie. She wasn't been teased. Midori was really asking her out on a date.

_She…she is for real._

"Okay." Youko said once she recovered from her momentary surprise.

"Yay!" The other girl replied with a wide grin and took Youko's hand, completely oblivious that she had shocked her partner for a second time.

_You are too easily pleased, Midori._

A year ago, she couldn't help but dislike the redhead woman.

Youko then chuckled at how similar both their lives were. The burden the two shared.

"What are you chuckling about?" Midori asked, her brows furrowed when she noticed that her friend was distracted.

"Just thinking about stuff," Youko answered vaguely with a playful grin, giggling when she heard her partner's reply.

"Youko!" the redhead woman gasped, putting a hand on her chest with that dramatic pose, "I never knew you thought such naughty things!"

"Wh-what!" Youko growled and smacked her friend's head angrily once her shock faded, "Idiot!"

Midori winced at the hit, a hand already caressing her head as she gave the other girl a sheepish grin. The future doctor huffed, increasing her pace when the grocery shop was in clear view.

"Stupid, childish, over-obsessive justice girl…"

The redhead cringed when she saw the glare given to her and followed her friend as quietly as she could. Midori did her best to restrain another joke, fearing to ruin their date if she did. After all, she had an ultimate goal by the end of the day.

"What do you want to eat for the picnic?" Youko asked as she eyed the meat section.

Midori, taking it as a sign that she could talk, shouted excitedly, "Cherry vanilla ice cream, of course!"

Youko blinked her mouth slightly open while the redhead woman took her by her hand to the ice cream section.

"Wait, Midori!" Youko protested, blushing when people stared at them, "Midori! All that ice cream is no good!"

"But is cherry vanilla ice cream! Cherry vanilla!" The older woman's right eye twitched but her younger partner continued questioning her. "Pleaaaaase?"

It was then when Youko cursed her friend's adorable childlike ways.

"Alright, alright." She raised her hands in surrender, "I got it! I got it! But!" She glared at the other woman, "We are going straight to the fruit section and you can just have two cups!"

"Yeeey!"

Youko sighed, a hand covering her blushing face when she saw that everyone was watching Midori's little act.

* * *

_It's going to be a long, long day._

Youko huffed, groaning as her arms were finally given a rest once she put all the grocery's bags on the kitchen's counter. She then glared at the amount of bags before her gaze shifted to her friend.

"Thanks for helping, Midori."

"I was protecting the ice cream! Protecting the ice cream from thieves!"

Her left eye twitched again, but the redhead only grinned as she was obviously ignorant of her friend's annoyance.

"You shouldn't have bought that watermelon in the first place." Midori pointed out playfully when she saw Youko gasping after moving the fruit.

"But it was so big and cheap! I couldn't let it go to waste!" The raven haired said, hugging the watermelon between her arms.

Midori chuckled and took out the rest of the groceries from the bags. Her grin widened when she saw her ice cream.

"Don't even think about it!" Youko growled and took her friend's favorite dessert. "You don't get any of it until we finish the sandwiches and fruit salad."

"Mou…"

And so, the cooking started. Well…some might call it cooking; others might say it was just a good attempt. Besides…making sandwiches and a fruit salad…could that even be considered cooking? I mean, like 'real' cooking at all? Then again, it couldn't be helped. Midori and Youko weren't very good at that type of thing. Their cooking skills were like that of a thirteen year old kid, or so Mai once said. Let's also not remind ourselves about that little incident with the soup. How could someone mess up a soup? No idea. But the two of them did, and so Mai had to take some action. She never let them in her kitchen again, not until the two women started improving their cooking skills. Such a long and hard process. Poor Mikoto, she almost fainted once because Midori wasn't careful with her dish.

"Midori, that's too much peanut butter!"

"But I put too much jelly on this one!"

"Then you shouldn't have put any of it on in the first place!"

Crash. Crash.

"Youko are you alright!"

"Yes…" A growl. "I will be when I find a better knife that doesn't kill my kiwis."

A moment of pause.

"There're too many fruits!"

"Are not! Besides, fruits are healthy! They are good!"

"So is broccoli and yet you barely eat it!"

"Argh!"

The cursing and scolding continued. The accidents kept happening. And the poor, poor kitchen was left a mess just like its residents.

Two hot showers later, the food was prepared and the two young women were ready for their picnic.

"Oh…" Youko mumbled, tilting her head as she saw the sky through the window of the living room.

It was really bad, really too bad. The heavy rain poured loudly outside. The once bright sky was now covered by black clouds. And another thunder sounded not far away from them.

"It seems we won't be able to have that picnic," the future doctor said with a light tone of disappointment, "and I was really looking forward to it." She then glanced behind her, hoping to see her friend, "Midori?"

Midori chuckled, having just come from the kitchen. "Don't worry about those little details."

She took Youko's hand, grinning when she saw the dumbfounded expression of her friend.

Youko blinked, a soft gasp escaping her lips as she noticed the living room. The lights were off except for a couple of lit candles on the coffee table. A red blanket lay with two pillows and the picnic basket instead of the usual sofa.

"When did you…" she trailed off, realizing that Midori had done everything while she was in the shower. "Did you plan this?" she asked, her brows furrowed as she stared at the other woman.

"You like?" Midori retorted as they sat down, making sure she spooned her friend.

Youko nodded, not trusting her voice. She caught her breath, shivering when she felt Midori's breasts pressing against her back. The redheaded woman chuckled and took a strawberry from the basket.

"Say 'Ahh'," she teased, chuckling when she saw that her friend's face matched that of the fruit she was being fed. "Good girl."

Truth to be told, Midori had planned everything from the very beginning. Yes, she knew that despite the wonderful morning weather, rain was bound to come by the afternoon. And so, she used the knowledge to her advantage and planned this unconventional date. After all, it was time to set things as they were for once and all.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Midori whispered and leaned on, giving Youko a light kiss on her cheek.

"I thought…that I already was." Youko teased back, doing her best to fight back another blush.

"Not girl friend, but girlfriend." Midori retorted and took another strawberry from the basket. "I love you."

"I love you too." Youko replied and ate the fruit as she snuggled back, grinning when she heard her Midori's beaming grin.

They had always been friends. They had always been together from the moment they met. Midori just knew that Youko needed the right push to set things right again between them.

* * *

Author's note: Oh..god. 5MWord with 1, 807 words O_o I can't believe it. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this. Reviews? Anyone? Pretty please? X3


End file.
